The present invention relates in general, to apparatus for, and a method of storing and transporting lining sections in an underground tunnel driving installation.
In tunnel driving installations in which, as is known, the driving or advancement of the tunnel is effected by means of a cutting head working in co-operation with a movable support shield at the front end of the tunnel, support of the tunnel wall behind the shield is usually achieved by a permanent tunnel lining.
Although it is known to form such a lining with concrete cast in-situ the invention is concerned with installations of the above-mentioned type in which the lining is composed of a series of prefabricated lining sections usually made of steel or concrete. In order to actually install these sections in position to support the tunnel wall as the tunnel progressively lengthens it is usual to employ an erecting means or device which places the sections at the desired location and which moves up with the shield as the tunnel advances. It is obviously desirable for an adequate supply of lining sections to be provided for the erecting means otherwise delays will occur and these sections have to be transported along the tunnel from its entrance, usually communicating with a shaft or similar excavation. To effect such transport, it has been known hitherto to utilize expensive chain or rail conveyors and/or similar means and to load and unload the sections several times along the tunnel in a typical installation. It is also difficult to arrange the transportation means so that it does not interfere with the other services, for example, the conveying of the debris or spoil. In any event in the cramped conditions prevailing in the tunnel the unloading and storage of the lining sections is generally problematic.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved method of and apparatus for transporting and storing tunnel lining sections which will at least mitigate some of the disadvantages of the prior art.